piston_cupfandomcom-20200222-history
1992 Leak Less 400
The 1992 Leak Less 400 at Sonoma is a Piston Cup race known for Billy Oilchanger's flipping caused by Chick Hicks. It's race 25 of 36 in 1992 at the Piston Cup Racing Series Season. The Race It is known that there will be rookie Brush Curber and part-time racers Ryan Shields, Ponchy Wipeout, Dirkson D'agostino, Manny Flywheel, and Darren Leadfoot racing here. Billy caused a big pileup involving Thomas Tanrev, Dirkson D'agostino, Manny Flywheel (he was in both the Juniors and Piston Cup in 1992 at age 17) and The King, rookie Brush Curber, among others. Dale Sr wins. This was Kraig Shiftright's last Leak Less 400. He also finished higher than Klint speaking of him. The reason why it's the last Leak Less 400 for Kraig is due to him not seen in the 1993 race, due to him retiring from a crash at the 1993 Boston 350. He returned in the 1993 Southern 350 at Darlington. Kraig retired after the 1993 season at the age of 55 (he was born in 1938 and Klint was born in 1959) Part-timer Slider Petrolski was not able to compete, due to him retiring from a crash in the 1992 Calladega 500. It is also known Brush Curber's mouth was bent by a debris causing him to speak weirdly and causing him to miss the next race, the 1992 Boston 350. He got replaced by McCoy for the first time, due to being rookie. Trivia # Devon Rutherford was the RPM racer from 1989 to 1992. In 1993, Winford Rutherford would replace him. Television Biography Network: ESPN Announcers: Pinkie Pie and Spike Transcript Devon Rutherford Flip TBA The Big One Chick: Out of my way you loser! Billy: HELP! Spike: Trouble! Pinkie: Chick bumps Billy! I repeat, and I do, buddy! Chick bumps Billy! (Darren team radio) Darren: WOAH!! I'M OUT OF (Popeye toot) CONTROL!! Senior Trax: Um, I guess you- OH NO! LOOK OUT! (Darren bumps into Manny) (Manny Team Radio) N20 Cola Pitty: OH NO! Manny: HELP! (Dirkson bumps Manny) (Dirkson Team Radio) Trunk Fresh Pitty: NO WAY! Dirkson: WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! WOAH! HELP ME!! (Ryan Team Radio) Ryan: I'm good that I saved myself! Ryan's Crew Chief: I know! (Ponchy Team Radio) Ponchy: Me too! Bumper Save Crew Chief: Oh boy, you did it! Steven, I love you! Brush(sees debris): Oh no... (debris hits his mouth bending it) Oh no my mouth itsh bent tahsth notch good at all! Crew chshief, schomeone help me before i can never schpeek again! AHHHHH! I have a big provlem! Spike: Brush hardly speaking! Debris hit his mouth! Pinkie: Brush Curber is going to die! (Cries) Brush is officially NEVER going to race again if I'm right. (Pinkie and Spike watch the best clips of Brush Curber while the music "Heaven" by Bryan Adams is heard in the background during the montage.) Kraig Shiftright Beats Klint Klint: Dad you can do this! You can beat me in the Leak Less 400 for the LAST time! Kraig: I'm doing my best! I DID IT! WOO! Spike: YES! YES! Pinkie: I DON'T BELIEVE IT! I DON'T BELIEVE IT! KRAIG BEATS KLINT! YAY! WOO! Results 1. Dale Earnhardt Sr - 200 laps 2. Floyd Mulvihill - 200 laps 3. Eugene Carbureski - 200 laps 4. Ruby Oaks - 200 laps 5. Chuck Armstrong - 200 laps 6. Chick Hicks - 200 laps 7. Cole Speedland - 200 laps 8. Kraig Shiftright - 200 laps 9. Klint Shiftright - 200 laps 10. Haul Inngas - 200 laps 11. Murray Clutchburn - 200 laps 12. Larry Smith - 200 laps 13. Ponchy Wipeout - 200 laps 14. Billy Ford - 200 laps 15. Claude Scruggs - 200 laps 16. Greg Candyman - 200 laps 17. Ryan Shields - 200 laps 18. Billy Oilchanger - 155 laps(crash) 19. Thomas Tanrev - 155 laps(crash) 20. The King - 155 laps(crash) 21. Ernie Gearson - 155 laps(crash) 22. Misti Motorkrass - 155 laps(crash) 23. Brush Curber - 155 laps(crash while mouth gets hit by debris) 24. Don Alternators - 155 laps(crash) 25. Johnny Blamer - 155 laps(crash) 26. Dirkson D'agostino - 155 laps(crash) 27. Manny Flywheel - 155 laps(crash) 28. Crusty Rotor - 155 laps(crash) 29. Darren Leadfoot - 155 laps(crash) 30. Devon Rutherford - 44 laps(crash) 31. Greg Locke - 44 laps(crash) 32. Gerald Leadfoot - 44 laps(crash) Category:Historic Races